


This means war

by WangJinjin



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), RED - Fandom, This Means War (2012)
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Death, Crossover, Drunkenness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Slash, Spy - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangJinjin/pseuds/WangJinjin
Summary: 将Lane关进了玻璃盒子之后，Benji以为一切都结束了。但显然，他错得离谱……





	

　　用力将那个装着大魔王的玻璃盒子推进了货柜里，再关门落锁——当无法忽视的绞痛突然在下腹炸开的时候，Benji只来得及将额头抵上那扇刷写着大大的“POLICE”字样的白色柜门。  
　　金属的凉意似乎稍稍平复了已经涌上了脑髓的痛感，Benji下意识地闭上了眼睛，继续用额头支撑着身体，等待着因为突来的坠痛而发抖的双腿恢复平静。  
　　Brandt和Luther显然还在台阶下努力将自己塞进那些并不太合身的明黄色警用冲锋衣里，而Ethan则正在稍远的另一侧与Ilsa话别。

　　Benji发觉自己丝毫也不担心Ethan会跟着那位美丽又强大的女性远走高飞，虽然他此时并不能十分确定个中的缘由——或许是因为当他在歌剧院之夜的安全屋中难得地发飙之后，Ethan嗤笑着留在他唇上的短暂亲吻；或许是因为幸存于一连串的溺水电击车祸之后，经济舱狭窄座椅间的十指交缠乃至最终偷溜进卫生间后寥寥的几次抽插；或许只是因为落坐在身绑炸弹的自己对面之前，那望进他眼中的坚定凝视以及手掌留在他肩头的轻轻一握……  
　　微笑在不经意之间浮上了他的嘴角，大概源自几小时前从泰晤士河边长途奔袭至此的腹痛也仿佛得到了缓解，Benji终于勉强让身体恢复了直立。他下意识地摸了摸自己的后颈，已经变得平滑的陈旧伤疤仍旧微微凸起着，不甚鲜明地蹭过了沁着冷汗的掌心，但Benji却还是在那个瞬间颤抖了一下，继而努力压下了涌上喉咙的一阵恶心。

　　纷乱的警笛已然逼近，而Ilsa也用力搂上了Ethan的脖子——作为后排观众的三位“相关人员”虽然并未直接表示闪瞎狗眼，但充斥着整个驾驶室的沉默却还是让气氛一度非常尴尬。  
　　“那个，”突然觉得或许应该做点儿什么，Benji尽量让自己的声音听上去轻松活泼，“我还真是没想到这次会这么刺激。”他转过头，对着终于忍不住垂下眼睑的Brandt露出了八颗牙齿，“我觉得刚才绑着炸弹的时候我可能是真的吓尿了，我的裤子到现在还有些湿乎乎的呢……”  
　　显然不知该如何接下这让人哭笑不得的自我调侃，强忍着白眼欲望的Brandt只能下意识地将视线扫向了那据说还“湿乎乎”的部分，却看到深色的液体正慢慢地在淡蓝色的椅垫上蔓延开来。

　　“Ethan！”Luther的大嗓门让全身酸痛的Ethan忍不住一颤，终于苦笑着脱开了Ilsa过于强力的拥抱。颜色异常鲜亮的大个子不甚轻巧地跳出了驾驶室，正焦急地向他挥舞着双手，“快点过来！”突然意识到Luther的声音中除了焦急还掺杂了惊恐，Ethan迈开仍旧不住抽痛的双腿跑向了货柜车。  
　　“发生什么了……”随着与货柜车距离的缩短，Omega因为痛苦而散发的气味愈发浓烈，而让Ethan也产生了恐惧的是那些气味中竟然还混杂着浓重的血腥——跑在他身后不远处的Ilsa显然也闻到了那些气味，而现场唯一一个Omega的啜泣也终于传到了两个Alpha的耳中。

　　“天哪，天哪，天哪……”因为惊恐而结结巴巴地低声哀叫着，Benji显然一分钟也不想再坐在那摊仍旧不断扩大的暗色痕迹中。  
　　努力保持着镇静的Brandt则早已掀开了他身上的重重衣物，想要尽快找到这片血腥的源头，“冷静点！”在暂时一无所获之后便猛地用双手捧住了Benji不断晃动的脸颊，Brandt几乎用上了命令的语气，“Benji！看着我！告诉我你哪里受伤了！”  
　　“我，我不知道……”虽然勉强迎上了Brandt的注视，但Benji的眼神却显然已经有点儿涣散，“我，我没，没觉得，自己受伤了……”猛地落在了那双手上的重量几乎让Brandt在座位上侧仰，但他还是在最后一刻堪堪稳住了身体，继而将突然不再言语的Benji搂在了怀中。  
　　“Benji！”一把拉开了车门，终于攀上了驾驶室的Ethan几乎立刻就想将那具已经瘫软的身体从Brandt怀中扯过来，“下去！”突然有些庆幸身为Beta的自己并不会受到Alpha信息素的牵掣，Brandt却仍旧因为Ethan此时的表情而咬紧了牙关，“到下面接着他！”努力让自己的命令口吻一丝不颤，Brandt在无可奈何地跪上了那摊Benji留下的温热时锁紧了眉心。

　　“小心他的头！”在拉开车门之后继续用手遮挡着门楣，Ilsa在帮Ethan将Benji安顿在后座上之后马上发动了汽车。  
　　小心翼翼地将Omega的上半身抱在自己怀里，让那摇摇欲坠的小脑袋轻靠在自己的臂弯中，Ethan显然正努力压抑着之前那混杂着血腥的痛苦气息对自己的影响。甚至不敢从后视镜稍加窥探的Ilsa则只能目视前方，在尽可能保持平稳的情况下将油门踩到了底。  
　　“……对他做了什么？”Alpha因愤怒而濒临失控的气味让Ilsa忍不住握紧了方向盘，Ethan轻抚在Benji苍白脸颊上的指尖和他此时喑哑颤抖的声音形成了如此鲜明的对比，“Lane究竟对他做了什么？”似乎是怕吓到怀中的Omega而仍旧压低了声音，Ethan用已经有些发红的双眼在后视镜中与Ilsa对视。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　率先结束了那几乎要迸出火花的对视，转而将视线落回了掌中盛着琥珀色透明液体的玻璃杯上，即使Omega甜美的味道仍旧不断飘进FDR的鼻腔，却也只是换来了他挂在嘴角的一抹浅笑。  
　　“我以为你今天出来不光是为了喝酒。”不动声色地瞥了瞥吧台彼端仍旧没有收回热切视线的黑发美女，Tuck在将杯中的威士忌一饮而尽之后向酒保摇了摇杯子。  
　　“说要出来喝酒的不是你吗？”干脆也跟着将杯子清空，FDR对着一脸疲惫的Tuck挑了挑眉毛。  
　　“那个妞儿快要被你的味道熏晕了。”嘴唇几乎蹭上了FDR的耳垂，Tuck在压低声音的同时还刻意加重了吐息，让本来也打算续杯的FDR猛回过身一拳捣上了他的肩膀，“说的你好像闻得到似的……”  
　　“就算我闻不到，”装模作样地揉着自己的肩膀，Tuck在灌下了另一口威士忌之后，用指尖敲了敲FDR放在吧台上的手机，“也知道你现在有多欲求不满……”  
　　伴随着震动，突然亮起的屏幕显然把Tcuk吓了一跳，而FDR则一把抄起了自己的手机，随即便对着屏幕中间的一条信息露出了一脸傻笑。

　　“先走了！”再一次清空了杯子，FDR转身跳下了椅子，“下次我请。”用力拍了一下Tuck的后背，便头也不回地迈开了脚步，却被Tuck一把攥住了手肘，继而夺下了他手中尚未黑屏的手机。  
　　“飓风离岸，老鹰归巢。”默念着信息的内容，Tuck轻巧地避开了FDR立刻就伸过来的双手，“别告诉我又有新任务了……”原本带着些微醉意的脸上显出了戒备，Tuck却突然发现发信人的姓名栏上只写了个大大的“WC”，“魔兽争霸？”  
　　“快给我！”终于借机夺回了自己的手机，FDR难得一脸正色地在Tuck身旁站定，“局长明天就要过来了，我得早点回家睡觉省得明天迟到挨批！”  
　　“看样子，”睨视着最后还不忘向那个仍旧用目光追随着自己的Omega抛个媚眼的FDR就此扬长而去，Tuck只能万般不愿地掏出了钱包，“你小子是还没吃够‘办公室恋情’的苦头……”

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　“咚”的一声将后脑撞上了浅绿色的墙壁，双眼紧闭的Ethan发出了一声夹杂着浓重鼻音的喟叹。  
　　“我回去的时候，他们已经把炸弹绑在他身上了。”凝视着相扣在自己膝上的十指，Ilsa的声音也异常低沉，“我当时并没有发现他有什么不对……”  
　　“对不起，”低下头，轻声打断了坐在走廊对面的Ilsa，Ethan显然终于让自己平静了下来，“我并没有怪你的意思。”  
　　抬头迎上了Ethan满含歉意的眼神，Ilsa只是轻轻摇了摇头，没有再说些什么。

　　“他怎么样了？”快步穿过了难得人迹寥寥的急救科走廊，已经换回了夹克和牛仔裤的Brandt径直走向了默然而坐的两个Alpha。  
　　“他们还在……”刚一开口便看到一名医生推开了治疗室的大门，Ethan便立刻起身迎了上去。  
　　“我很抱歉，”在三人开口之前拉下了口罩，医生有些喑哑的声音带着显而易见的惋惜，“我们已经尽力了……”不大的声音在Ethan耳中却仿佛惊雷，原本明亮的走廊也在一瞬间陷入了黑暗。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　黑暗在顶灯开关清脆的响声中全盘退却，FDR一边脱鞋，一边像往常一样望了望头顶的一片波光粼粼——仅由红色比基尼稍加遮蔽的丰腴肉体缓缓地从门廊顶棚滑过，但FDR却只是小小地吹了声口哨，便三步并做两步地蹿上了通往卧室的台阶。  
　　只是稍有褶皱的床单上并没有什么肉眼可见的污迹，但FDR却还是一把就将它扯了下来，快速团成了一个大球，继而以一个标准的跳投动作将它扔出了房门。  
　　崭新的床单上还带着衣物柔顺剂的清香，FDR伸直双臂将它在空中展开，看着它平顺地落回了自己那张国王级别的大床。四个大小不一的柔软枕头依次离开了储物柜的底层，再被FDR小心翼翼地摆上床头——顺手将床头柜上插着几样文具的细长笔筒推到了台灯边上，FDR默默地在心中给自己点了个赞。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　领口被一把紧抓的时候，他的世界才刚刚恢复本来的样子，Brandt显然正对他咆哮着什么，而Ethan此时能想到的却只有“感谢上帝”。  
　　“世界危机都不能让你忍一忍吗？”Ethan觉得Brandt紧皱的眉头应该能轻易夹死蚊子。  
　　“可我们已经半年没有见面了，”尽量无视了对方喷在自己脸上的吐沫星子，Ethan努力让自己显得更加理直气壮，“而且我也没有成结……”  
　　“可是你他妈的还是射进去了！”显然并不接受Ethan的“义正辞严”，Brandt带着一脸的嫌弃最终松开了他的领口，“你不要指望局里会报销Benji住院的费用，”伸出一根手指正对Ethan的鼻尖，“也没有假期！”  
　　“我会替他向局里提出仲裁的……”抬起手整了整自己歪七扭八的前襟，Ethan在Brandt再次扑过来之前选择了后退。

　　夹着薄薄几页病历的记录板精准地插到了两人中间，大概还没搞清自己的东西何时易手的夜班医生有些惊讶地直视着仍旧有些面色凝重的Ilsa，“如果我没听错的话，”在Ethan和Brandt都将脸转向了自己之后，Ilsa轻声向医生再次确认，“Benji在这之前已经怀孕八周了，对吗？”  
　　“对，至少有八周了……”一边点头一边从Ilsa手中拿回了自己的记录板，医生在转身走向治疗室的时候，觉得自己好像又听到了包裹着皮肉的骨骼直接撞上墙壁的声音。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　蹲下来按住了几乎让自己瞬间泪流满面的右脚小指，FDR在吸尘器的嗡鸣声中挨过了最难忍受的部分，最终在地板上坐了下来，他继而无声地怒视起刚刚暴击了自己的沙发脚。  
　　在意识到沙发下面确实有东西之后，FDR干脆跪了下来，屁股朝天地向那黑漆漆的神秘领域窥探——靛色的领带上装饰着有点可爱的白色波点，在FDR将它从黑暗中拖出来的时候竟然还带出了一个鸡蛋大小的灰尘球。  
　　捂着鼻子将那条扭曲得过分的领带捏在拇指和食指之间，FDR对着吸附其上的大量PM100皱起了眉头，突然意识到这条领带根本就不归自己所有，FDR几乎瞬间就想起了自己用这条领带干过什么。

　　男人本来帅气服帖的发型早已在汗水的浸润下走形，而同样在罩着暗红色灯罩的吊灯下反射着微光的还有他赤裸发红的胸膛，虽然因为被自己的领带紧紧束缚着手腕而无法放平，但男人还是努力将双手撑在了FDR的胸前，以便在来自身下的猛烈撞击中保持平衡。  
　　FDR已经搞不清那双眼角通红的灰绿色眼睛之所以瞳孔放到了最大，究竟是因为几小时前的一整瓶杰克丹尼，还是因为此时此刻自己对男人前列腺的一次次卖力直击。但可以肯定的是，即使隔着安全套，他也能够切实感受到从包裹着自己的紧致肠壁上传过来的灼热温度，而男人伴随着终于无法抑制的低哑呻吟不断流下的泪水和涎水，也让FDR的兴奋达到了更高的层级。  
　　猛然发力，一下子让男人仰卧在了沙发上，FDR差一点没能在成结之前把自己的家伙拔出来——已然神志不清的黑发Beta在FDR从他的身体中抽离的时候瑟缩了一下，继而发出了甚是可怜的抽噎声。无暇搭理自己已经涨成了紫红色的胯间，FDR抽出原本护着对方后脑的手，径直握上了对方也在抽搐颤抖的坚挺部分，兢兢业业地帮对方完成一次显然已经过载的高潮。

　　将自己的一掌黏稠草草地抹在了几张纸巾上，FDR别过头瞥了瞥自己虽然已经发泄过却仍旧头重脚轻的生殖器，努力想回忆起那个罕见地啥也没有卡主的紫红色肉球大概要多长时间才能完全消退。  
　　怀中那具本来完全瘫软的身体突然颤抖了一下，FDR便发觉原本只能感觉到不稳吐息的肩头再一次感到了潮意——稍稍挪动了一下身体，在避免自己敏感的结再受到刺激的同时不让自己滚下头一次觉得不够宽大的沙发，FDR小心翼翼地将怀中的男人也摆成了一个相对舒适的姿势。  
　　“对不起……”沙哑的呢喃带着无法掩饰的哽咽，男人的肩头愈发剧烈地抽动着，“对不起……都是……我的错……”在FDR开口之前继续兀自道着歉，男人埋在他胸前的口鼻迅速制造着愈发扩大的水迹。  
　　垂着眼睛吞下了那句“没关系”，FDR在那些仿佛无法停息的歉意中温柔地搂上了对方肌肉紧绷的肩膀——即使没有所谓的“办公室八卦”，他也早就知道了那个总是一脸严肃的男人究竟是因为什么而从华盛顿穿过整个国家跑到了加州，显而易见，即使是洛杉矶的明媚阳光，也无法抹去那颗在他妻子的车底下爆炸的炸弹留下的阴霾。  
　　“这不是你的错。”温柔而坚定地在对方耳中不断重复着，FDR伸手解开了那条已经在男人手腕上留下略显惊悚的红色痕迹的靛色领带，“没关系的，有我陪着你呢……”随手将领带扔下了沙发，FDR在感到男人终于停止了颤抖的时候，轻轻吻了吻对方汗湿的额发。

　　几乎没有意识到那条领带已经落回了沙发旁边的小地毯上，FDR在俯身关上吸尘器的时候显得有点僵直——将那条仍旧满是灰尘和褶皱的领带胡乱地卷了起来，他觉得自己必须立刻马上现在就去洗个澡。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　在自动售货机前蹲了下来，Ilsa在从取货口掏出三罐咖啡的时候感到了另一阵无力，黎明的临近让原本蛰伏在她体内的疲惫蠢蠢欲动，而她此时也再一次生出了想要就此销声匿迹的冲动。  
　　急诊大厅自动门突然滑开的嘶响并不是很大，但Ilsa还是习惯性地用余光扫了一下——迅速低下头仿佛自己还在努力寻觅少找的那一枚硬币，Ilsa抱着有些冰冷的罐装咖啡，等待着一脸气势汹汹的Henley和另一个明显跟随着他的高个西服男最终拐进那条仍旧隐隐传来争吵声的走廊。

　　“就算与你无关，你也一定知道些什么！”干脆直接下了定论，正用右手食指指着Brandt鼻尖的Ethan微微躬着身体。  
　　“这完全是Benji自己的事情，”将双手反撑在后腰上，Brandt虽然已经垮下了肩膀，但声音却仍未服软，“而我也完全没有向你汇报的义务……”  
　　“可Benji是我的……”干脆又向前跨了一步，Ethan却突然意识到Brandt在他面前站直了身体，“Henley局长……”Brandt似乎是稍稍松了口气，但却仍旧紧蹙着眉心。

　　“我记得我说过事情结束之后要马上联络我。”不动声色地扫视了一下终于平静下来的Ethan和Brandt，同样面露倦色的Henley干脆抬手松了松自己的领带结，“我明天必须先回洛杉矶一趟，我希望五分钟之后就收到你们的简报。”  
　　沉吟片刻便点了点头，但Ethan还是忍不住瞥了瞥旁边仍旧紧闭的治疗室大门，“至于Benji，”清了清嗓子扯回了对方的注意力，Henley稍稍向旁边挪动了一下身体，向那个一直默不作声地目睹着这一切的高个西服男摊了摊右手，“Cooper会照顾他的。”  
　　上前一步向Brandt点了点头，系着一条装饰着银色斜线的靛色领带的男人平静地与Ethan对视了片刻，然后目送三人向走廊的另一头走去。  
　　“你打算留下来吗？”突然将头转向了走廊的另一个拐角，男人就那么直接望进了仍旧抱着三罐咖啡的Ilsa眼中。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　闭上眼睛将脊背靠上了潮湿的瓷砖墙面，刚刚射精的敏感身体在充沛水流的冲击下小小地痉挛着，长长地呼出了一口气，然后将脸正对花洒，FDR觉得自己似乎闻到了某种甜美的气味。  
　　好吧，那基本上是不可能的。  
　　正如Tuck所说，自己确实有些欲求不满——自从Cooper为了那个影子机构的存废跟着Henley局长满世界地东奔西走开始，他就没有再踏进过FDR的城堡。  
　　虽然Cooper的个人物品乃至少量衣物仍旧四散在FDR的房子里，而他的房子里也没有再出现过其他人的味道，但随着Beta留下的那些本就稀薄的信息素最终消散殆尽，FDR便只能更经常地灌醉自己。

　　擦着头发走回了卧室，闪着信息提示的手机让FDR直接趴上刚换过床单的大床，伸手够到了床头柜上的手机。  
　　“预计明日十七时到港。”仍旧是公文一样的毫无情趣，但却让FDR脸上的笑容烂成了一滩——强忍着才没有破坏“任务中只接收单线联系”的约定，FDR干脆起身下楼去检查家中的存货是否充足。  
　　酒架上只是颇为稀疏地插着几瓶红酒，FDR抚了抚自己的下巴，盘算着该如何翘班去一趟内城的酒品店。突然发现最底层的角落里有一个没见过的瓶盖，FDR便顺手将那个明显推入过深的玻璃瓶拖了出来，一看就比较廉价的美国白兰地倒是经常出现在局里组织的一些聚会上，而这一瓶竟然只剩下了四分之一不到。  
　　“哪儿来的？”握着瓶口随意摇了摇，FDR干脆伸脚踩开了垃圾桶的盖子，突然在脑中闪现的一个画面让他的手臂僵在了半空，继而大睁着双眼捂住了自己的嘴。

　　顶着一头暗金色短发的娇小Omega在他仿佛没有休止的猛烈抽插中仍旧散发着诱人的甜蜜气味，深色的瞳孔也在沁着眼泪的深蓝色虹膜上变成了一个黑洞，酒架旁的木地板因为两人的汗水已经滑得不成样子，而濒临爆发边缘的他也已经无暇再顾及对方的膝盖和手肘是否遭到了过度的摩擦。  
　　清晰地感到自己已然闲置多时的结在对方湿热的甬道里涨到了最大，几乎让人窒息的快感让他自己也发出了高亢的呻吟，而趴伏在他身下的Omega则只是发出了含混的啜泣，让他最终也没有在那颤抖的后颈上咬下去。  
　　慢慢地收回了牙齿，继而伸出舌头轻轻地舔过了对方后颈上已然陈旧的结合痕迹，他突然感到了一阵强烈的歉意——依然紧锁的结在细微的拉扯中抽动着，他小心翼翼地让已经快要失去意识的Omega侧躺下来，尽其所能地安抚着那具仍旧异常敏感的身体。  
　　浓烈的酒精气息终于再次掩盖了信息素的味道，而借由性爱挥发掉的大量酒精也使他的脑子不再那么浑浑噩噩。低头看了看仍旧蜷缩在沙发上一动不动的Omega，赤身裸体的他一步三摇地迈上了楼梯……

　　差一点丢掉手中的酒瓶，FDR直接在酒架前蹲了下来，双手抱头想要把自己缩到最小，心中原本的雀跃一下子被懊恼全盘取代。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　将胳膊肘支在桌面上再以手托腮，Brandt尽力无视着那些如芒在背的盯视，但他身后靠墙而立的Ethan显然不是那么容易放弃，而明明很是空旷的休息室也让Brandt感到了无比的压抑。  
　　“我也只是听说的……”最终放下手臂转过了身，Brandt在Ethan上前一步的同时将椅子又往后滑了滑，“大概两个月以前，Benji被派到加州分部协助一个监控项目。项目结束的时候，所有参与人员开了一个庆祝派对，”又向后退了退，Brandt干脆将双手也立在了身前，“Benji在那个派对上喝多了，被他们的一个外勤特工带回了家……”  
　　“名字。”不再尝试逼近，Ethan的声音听上去也很平静，但Brandt还是感到了无形的压力，用力咽了咽口水才最终说道：“Foster，他们都叫他FDR……”

　　“局长让你们十五分钟以后到地下停车场去，关于辛迪加的事情，首相还有一些疑问。”直接推门而入，Cooper几乎打断了Brandt的话——大概是被他的突然出现吓了一跳，Ethan和Brandt都大睁着眼睛望向了他，半晌之后才相继点了点头。  
　　“对了，”拉开了房门却又停了下来，Cooper转过身继续说道，“我已经帮Dunn办好了出院手续，我会陪他坐下午一点半的航班先回洛杉矶。”  
　　“他，他还好吗？”有些急切地张嘴问道，Ethan微皱着眉头与Cooper对视。  
　　“虽然还在发低烧，但他一个人吃了两份炸鱼薯条。”向两人露出了略显公事的微笑，Cooper的声音听上去却非常诚恳，“请放心，我会照顾好他的。”  
　　“谢谢你。”目送Cooper推门离去，Ethan在Brandt的睨视下拖过一把椅子坐了下来。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　搞不清自己究竟坐了多久，直到将那四分之一瓶疑似有点变味儿的白兰地清空，FDR才把自己从地板上扯了起来，拖拖拉拉地蹭到了沙发旁边再一屁股坐下，FDR干脆将脸也埋在了酒瓶的标签上。  
　　想了好久才发现自己竟然连对方的名字都不知道，FDR只记得那个小个子的Omega是被派来协助局里的一个监控项目的技术特工，而在那如梦似幻的一夜之后，对方就像他血液里酒精一样蒸发得无影无踪。  
　　直到看见了这个酒瓶，FDR才最终确认了让他的膝盖青紫了好长时间的那次成结并不是惯常的酒后春梦——虽然他悬崖勒马并没有咬破对方的脖子，但久违的酒后乱性还是让他从心里鄙视起自己，尤其还是跟一个同事。  
　　“一个同事……”终于让额头离开了酒瓶的标签，FDR任由酒瓶落上了地毯并最终隐没于沙发下的漆黑角落，一脸迷茫地开始在目之所及之处搜寻Cooper留下的点滴痕迹，FDR突然感到了一阵自心底涌上的悲哀。  
　　脚步沉重地冲上楼梯，再把自己重重丢在床上，FDR在沉默了许久之后，慢慢伸手扯过了那个Cooper从自己宿舍里带过来的条纹枕头，紧紧将它搂在了怀中。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　在剧烈的喘息中猛地睁开双眼，Benji一时不知道自己身在何处，直到一只温暖的手在他的膝盖上轻轻拍了拍，他才终于想起自己正坐在飞往美国的飞机上。  
　　“你做噩梦了？”并没有太多的疑问语气，被枕靠着肩膀的Cooper合上了手中的购物杂志。  
　　“呃，对不起！”坐直了身体才发现对方的肩头上似乎有个可疑的不规则深色痕迹，Benji有些尴尬地蹭了蹭嘴角，继而又抚了抚自己有些酸痛的后颈。  
　　“没关系。你感觉怎么样？”说着将一瓶运动饮料递到了Benji的面前，Cooper的询问听上去更像是医生在查房。  
　　“谢谢。”喉咙中的干渴让Benji直接拧开了瓶盖而没有回答Cooper的问话，带着些咸涩的橙味饮料有些冰冷地流过了他的食管，让他本来有些紊乱的心跳慢慢恢复了正常。  
　　“或许我不该问。”并没有因为对方的未曾作答而感到冒犯，但Cooper却还是犹豫了一下才继续问道，“你，曾被标记过？”  
　　“是呀。”立刻就给予了肯定的回答，迅速清空了瓶子的Benji再次用手背抹了抹嘴。  
　　“但那个结合痕迹……”突然闭上了嘴，Cooper似乎觉得再问下去实在太过多事，“别在意。”又从衣袋里掏出了一小块巧克力，Cooper在将它递给Benji的时候避开了他的视线。

　　“他的名字叫Peter，”Benji的声音似乎因为口中残留的巧克力而有些黏稠，但却还是让Cooper再次合上了手中的杂志，“我认识他的时候他就已经是军情六处的高级特工了，而我还是个刚刚入行的小内勤。”伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角上的一点巧克力，Benji的声音甚至带上了淡淡的笑意，“你知道的，偶像崇拜什么，然后一切就那么发生了……”  
　　他标记了你。  
　　“可惜的是，他甚至不怎么喜欢我，而只是想找一个容易控制的……”轻轻抿了抿嘴唇，Benji抬起了垂下的眼皮，“床伴。我那时只有二十一岁，我花了半年时间才明白自己落到了什么样的境地，然后我终于受不了了，我，做了反抗……”  
　　他伤害了你。  
　　“其实，这并不是我第一次流产……”嘴角再次浮现了一抹笑容，Benji终于第一次望进了Cooper灰绿色的眼睛。  
　　所以你打破了标记。  
　　“那可真不是一件简单的事情。”吸了吸鼻子继续说道，Benji似乎想让自己在狭窄的座椅上坐得更舒适一些，“Peter有个身居高位的哥哥，他哥哥认为这整件事都是我的错，而且所有的丑闻都必须被掩盖。所以我就逃到了美国。”他转过头向仍旧沉默地注视着自己的Cooper挤了挤眼睛，“你知道吗，为了打破标记，我那时要吃好几种激素，我在半年之内就变成之前的一点五倍重。不过呢，我最后还是成功了。”再一次露出了笑容，Benji接过了Cooper递过来的另一块巧克力。

　　“你应该再睡一会儿。”抬起手腕看了看表，Cooper的声音中也带着淡淡的疲惫，“还有六个小时才会降落。”  
　　“几年前，我听说他在一次任务中失踪了，我以为……”因为浓浓的倦意而有些声音含混，Benji几乎完全闭上了眼睛，“我以后再也不会做噩梦了……”  
　　“没关系，好好睡吧，”不动神色地抬手将Benji的脑袋再次按上自己的肩头，Cooper用坚定的声音低语，“有我陪着你呢。”

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　独自一人在床上醒来，FDR迷迷糊糊地向正在床头柜上跳来跳去的手机伸出了手，却在连带将那只笔筒也打翻在床头之后才最终抓到了手机。  
　　“什么事……”口齿不清地接起了电话，却被一个女人的声音轰炸了耳膜：“FDR，为什么你现在还没坐在你的座位上？！”分部长的咆哮中显然还夹杂了不少要被消音的内容，以至于FDR在瞬间就完全清醒，起身径直冲出了卧室的大门。

　　“为什么没有人叫我起床？”咬牙切齿地质问着身旁的Tuck，FDR的领带结扭曲得让人不忍直视。  
　　“你昨天不是很早就回家早睡了吗？”目不斜视地从牙缝挤出了一句揶揄，Tcuk轻巧地避开了FDR的肘击。  
　　“你给我记住……”因为分部长的一记瞪视而立刻闭上了嘴，FDR终于将视线落回了大会议室的讲台上——显然八个小时的时差并没有给Henley带来太大的负担，而他身旁穿着夹克和牛仔裤的两个矮个子则是一脸衰相。  
　　一直到会议结束也没有看到Cooper的身影，而他偷偷发出的几个短信也全都石沉大海，在硬着头皮挨过了分部长的二轮轰炸之后，FDR鬼鬼祟祟地拐进了监控部门。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　拉过椅子在Benji的床边坐了下来，Cooper在靠上椅背的同时抬手捏了捏自己的眉心——衣袋中的手机仍旧锲而不舍地抖动着，而望了望Benji仍有些苍白的睡颜的Cooper则干脆直接关了机。  
　　几声轻轻的敲门声让闭目眼神的Cooper睁开了眼睛，回头望见Ethan正尽量无声地打开房门，Cooper干脆从椅子上站了起来。  
　　“他还好吗？”几乎是用口型询问道，Ethan蹑手蹑脚地走近了病床。  
　　“他只是有些贫血，输液之后就可以回家休息了。”向俯视着病床的Ethan指了指自己刚才坐着的椅子，Cooper悄悄退出了病房。

　　大喊着Cooper的名字冲过了医院的走廊，FDR几乎是直接扑到了刚刚退出病房的Cooper身上。  
　　“你是哪里受伤了吗？”扶着Cooper的肩头上下打量着他，FDR的紧张溢于言表。  
　　“我没事。”皱着眉挣开了对方的钳制，Cooper一边将食指靠上嘴唇，一边迅速关上了房门，“你为什么在这里？现在还是上班时间。”努力压低的音量让严肃的语气大打折扣，但遭到了质问的FDR还是迅速后退了一步。  
　　“我发现你没有跟着局长，而是在医院里，我以为你……”有些心虚地避开了Cooper的怒视，FDR抬手抓了抓自己的后脑勺。  
　　“你就是FDR？”突然响起的询问让FDR转过了头，而随之而来的直击他鼻子的重重一拳则让他的头转向了另一个方向。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　翻着眼睛望向铅灰色的天花板，FDR因为充斥着整个鼻腔的血腥味而小声咒骂了一句——仍旧用带着淤青的双眼怒视着坐在牢房彼端的高个男人，Ethan的脸色也一样糟糕透顶。  
　　“那只是个意外！”浓重的鼻音几乎让FDR的声音难以分辨，但他却还是继续努力表达着，“而且我也根本没有标记他！他在那之前就已经被标记了……”  
　　“可你让他怀孕了！”直接打断了对方，Ethan紧握的拳头上还带着未曾擦拭的血迹。  
　　“害他流产的是你！”一边做出防御姿势，一边不甘示弱地喊了回去，FDR却在看到对方颓然地跌坐回条凳时猛地闭上了嘴。  
　　“我，我很抱歉……”小心翼翼地靠近了正用双手捂着脸的Ethan，FDR的脸上也只剩下了尴尬，“我不该那么说的……”甚至隔了些距离在那个条凳上坐了下来，FDR也跟着垂下了头。

　　“所以局长并不打算花一分钱保释你们俩出来。”面无表情地与Tuck并肩站在牢房门前，Brandt显然并没有在开玩笑。  
　　“即使你们俩不打算互相起诉，医院也会起诉你们毁坏公共财物。”Tuck的脸色倒还不是那么凝重，但在FDR看来，多少有那么些幸灾乐祸。  
　　“是的，我在警局里。”在手机响起的一瞬就接了起来，Brandt干脆转身远离了牢门，“你说什么？！”突然快步走向了站在走廊另一头的一个年轻警官，Brandt几乎是用了最大的音量向他咆哮：“快他妈的打开那扇该死的牢门，让那两个傻瓜滚出来！”

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　“你说Lane跑了是什么意思！”在Brandt全力的阻拦下才退了回去，Ethan用已经有些发红的眼睛直视着Henley，“为什么他要带走Benji？！”  
　　“看样子，Lane的党羽还没有全部肃清。”整了整自己歪到了一旁的领带，Henley尽量让自己的声音一丝不乱，“不过，我们现在终于知道了他的真实身份。”转头看了看自己身旁一直没有作声的Ilsa，Henley向她点了点头。  
　　“Lane以前是军情六处的高级特工，”Ilsa直视着Ethan开了口，“他的真名是Peter Atlee。”  
　　“Atlee？”稍稍睁大了眼睛，Ethan将脸转向了身旁的Brandt，“没错，他是Atlee局长的弟弟，也是……”抬手阻止了Brandt继续说下去，Ethan在深吸了一口气之后问道：“怎样才能找到他们？”

　　“听我说，给我一分钟就行！”仍旧带着浓重的鼻音，FDR门也不敲就冲进了会议室。  
　　“Foster，你就别在这里添乱了。”Henley不耐烦地向FDR挥了挥手，却又被Ethan截住了话头，“听他说。”  
　　感激地向Ethan点了点头，FDR平复了一下呼吸，尽量清晰地说道：“虽然我不知道Benji Dunn在哪里，但我能找到Cooper！”

　　“你竟然在Cooper的身上装了追踪器！”带着一脸的不可置信，Henley向FDR投来了不信任的睨视。  
　　“发信范围仅限于洛杉矶市内。”熟练地进行着搜索，FDR全神贯注地凝视着大屏幕。  
　　“你这是公器私用……”  
　　“现在不是……找到了！”红色的光点在地图上不断地闪动，而在场的好几个技术人员都发出了轻微的抽气声。  
　　“在哪里？”干脆伸手按住了FDR的椅背，Ethan语气中的焦灼无法掩饰。  
　　“他们在……”似乎有些僵直地转过了头，FDR的表情让Ethan也稍稍后退了一些，“在我家里！”

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　紧缚在身后的双手让Benji无法保持平衡，而仍旧有些无力的双腿也让他的脚步轻浮，但在他身后用力推搡着他的那个留着大胡子的男人显然并不在意，直到Benji终于绊住了自己，撞上了旁边的酒架。  
　　突然觉得这个形状奇怪的酒架意外的眼熟，已然跪倒在地的Benji忍不住多看了几眼——一段绝对少儿不宜的画面突然闪过了他的脑海，让Benji一时忘记了害怕。  
　　“快起来！”被扯着手肘从地上拖了起来，大胡子男人显然并不知道Benji此时的心理活动是多么波澜壮阔，“老实待着！”一把将他推向了客厅中央的长沙发，大胡子男人转身走向了大门。  
　　斜靠在沙发上环视四周，Benji突然觉得这个沙发也十分眼熟——明亮的灯光正从走廊顶棚的那片波光粼粼里透射过来，而Benji却只能在这一片摇曳的光影中努力抑制着发抖的欲望。

　　“Cooper！”当额角淌血的Cooper也被那个大胡子男人扯进客厅的时候，Benji终于奋力地从沙发上撑起了身体，进而撞向了那个高大的男人。  
　　脊柱上的重压让他不得不再次跪了下来，但Benji仍旧努力挣扎，想要搞清侧卧在不远处的Cooper情况如何——突然离开了脊背的大手使Benji抬起了头，却一下子对上了一张带着冷酷笑容的脸。  
　　“不！”尽力想要拉开与那张脸的距离，Benji几乎没有意识到自己的声音再一次带上了哭腔，但男人却突然一把握住了他的后颈，开始用带着枪茧的手掌有些猥琐地磨蹭那已然久远的疤痕。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　大辣辣地在沙发上坐了下来，留着大胡子的男人甚至拿起遥控器打开了电视——突然响起的钥匙插进锁孔的声音让他立刻从腰间抽出了手枪，而一个慵懒的声音也随着钥匙的转动从门外传来：“亲爱的，是你回来了吗？”  
　　抱着一只装满了食物的纸袋，棕发男人在意识到自己正被一个黑洞洞的枪口指着的时候，立刻发出了不甚优雅的小小尖叫，并哆嗦着靠上了身后的墙壁，“你，你是谁……”似乎因为大胡子男人的靠近而颤抖得更加厉害，直到一股细小的水流突然穿过顶棚上的玻璃喷了出来。

　　从纸袋中麻利地抽出手枪，FDR迈过已然脑浆迸裂的大胡子男人的尸体，再一次轻轻推开了大门，向早已守候在门口的Ethan招了招手。  
　　稍有些忧心地望了望那个仍旧不断喷水的小洞，FDR在楼梯口矮下了身体，向上摇了摇手指。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　国王级别的柔软大床，Benji曾经不止一次幻想过能够在上面温存地欢爱——被压在身下的双手让他不由自主地挺起了腰，而压在他身上的男人则借机将自己的胯部蹭上了他的。  
　　“不要！”侧过头尽力想要避开男人的靠近，Benji的声音中已经带上了绝望。  
　　“又见面了。”伸手扼住了Benji的下颚，男人强迫他正对着自己。  
　　“Lane……”  
　　“为什么不叫我Peter？就像你以前在我的床上那样。”露出了狼一样的笑容，Lane甚至伸出舌头舔了舔Benji脸上的泪痕，“还是说你只是不喜欢我现在的这张脸……”  
　　“离他……远点！”来自床前地毯上的怒吼让Lane稍稍起身，不屑地俯视起想要从地板上撑起身体的Cooper，“我本来以为，如果有观众的话，你会觉得更加兴奋。”再次将头转上一脸惊恐的Benji，Lane从腰间抽出了一把手枪。

　　枪声骤然响起的时候，Benji忍不住闭上了眼睛——Cooper在一声惨叫之后刻意强忍的呻吟让Benji再一次流下了眼泪，而一枪打穿了Cooper的大腿的Lane则再一次压在了Benji身上，“其实你早就闻出是我了吧？”微笑着在Benji的颈侧轻轻噬咬，Lane贴着他的耳垂低声说道，“你永远也不会忘记我的味道。”突然伸手扼住了Benji的喉咙，Lane的声音中只剩下了冷酷与残忍：“或许我该再标记你一次。”

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　突然响起的枪声让伏身在楼梯口的两人如坠冰窟，在匆匆的对视之后，FDR便率先冲上了楼梯——扑面而来的血腥气味甚至让FDR也感到了一阵恶心，而从卧室传来的让人毛骨悚然的含混声音则让他不及多想便冲了过去。  
　　抬起双手徒劳地想要阻止那些从颈上的破洞里喷出的鲜血，双眼大张的Lane最终在床前跪了下来，朽木一般地倒在了地板上——面无表情地注视着这一切，手中握着一把裁纸刀的Benji也满脸鲜血。  
　　“Cooper！”蹲下来按住了Cooper仍在渗血的伤口，FDR的惊恐也感染了随后跟进来的Ethan，“Benji！”跪在床上紧张地检查着慢慢将头转向了他的Benji，Ethan在确认他没事之后，用力将他抱在了怀中。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　“所以局长并不打算花一分钱帮你更换泡水的家具和溅满血的地毯。”面无表情地立在分部长的办公桌旁边，Brandt显然并没有在开玩笑。  
　　“可是……”刚一张嘴就收到了分部长的愤怒的注视，FDR只能心有不甘地闭上了嘴。  
　　“也不打算追究你的公器私用了。”继而摆出了一副“还不快快领旨谢恩”的表情，Brandt最后向FDR露出了一个宽宏大量的假笑。

　　☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

　　“我觉得我可能永远也没法回英国去了？”垂头丧气地在一整板巧克力上大大地咬了一口，Benji对着靠坐在床上的Cooper露出了小狗一般的表情。  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“因为我杀了Peter，”慢慢地咀嚼着，Benji的声音仍旧死气沉沉，“他哥哥一定不会放过我的。”  
　　“没有人告诉你Atlee局长已经因为辛迪加的事情被免职了吗？”  
　　“什么？！”一下子站了起来，Benji直接带翻了自己屁股下的椅子。

　　刚走到门口便听到了一声巨响，FDR顾不上敲门，便径直推门而入，他甚至将右手伸向了怀中，却没想到映入眼帘的是一个高高撅起的浑圆臀部。  
　　“你好，Benji？”有点僵直地将房门在自己身后关严，FDR带着些尴尬的笑容向扶起了椅子的Benji打着招呼。  
　　“呃，你好。”转过头也给了FDR一个问候，Benji却突然歪了歪头，露出了一点疑惑的神色，“那个，我们是不是以前在哪里见过？”  
　　一时不知该摆出什么表情，FDR几乎在Cooper不加掩饰的偷笑声中以头抢地。

　　“其实，我反而是松了一口气。”背靠在房门外的墙壁上，Benji微笑着向一脸歉意的FDR摇了摇头，“呃，也不是……”突然才意识到自己的立场其实十分微妙，Benji干脆伸手拍了拍FDR的肩膀。  
　　“孩子的事情确实挺遗憾的，不过呢，”越过FDR的肩膀望向了远处的走廊拐角，Benji挤了挤眼睛才最后说道：“你恐怕更想让其他人当你孩子的妈妈吧？”

　　“为什么没告诉我Atlee局长的事情？”用带着点嗔怪的语气小声发问，Benji一钻进车里便马上将安全带拉过胸前。  
　　“因为我之前稍微有那么一点点忙。”侧过身从Benji手中接管了安全带扣，Ethan在将金属扣插进固定装置的同时将自己的嘴唇按上了Benji的，将那些尚未出口的牢骚用甜蜜的亲吻全部融化。

　　Ｅｎｄ  
　　２０１７．０１．０１


End file.
